It's not like Christmas at all
by Laurho
Summary: A short One-shot about Zara looking back on Christmas with the Saints.


A/N: **So I do hope that everyone is either enjoying, has enjoyed or is going to enjoy their holidays this year! I had a little mini idea for a short one-shot about Christmas a while ago, so I did it. You should probably know that anything that is like this:** _Is in the past, and is in 3rd person. These parts take place during Saints Row 2 times. _**While things that are normal: **like this, are in Zara's point of view, and are during Saints Row 3. **Hopefully it's not confusing. Well enjoy!**

* * *

You know, people always say, that things are different once you lose someone close to you, and I can't help but say that they're right. As much as I don't like admitting that others are right, they are, I mean, I remember the first time I met my best friend, and all the crazy shit we did together, and I remember our first holidays together, including Christmas, which in Stilwater mind you, is nowhere close to how it was back home.

_The Purgatory was actually quiet for once, as the gang-bangers all got together and decorated for the holidays. Seeing as so many people were in the Saints, all holidays were celebrated, but of course Christmas was the most popular, and that's what the Saints were now decorating the hideout for. The Boss and Johnny were arguing about where to put the tree, as Shaundi and Zara hung the Garland around the banisters of the staircase. Pierce was busy, doing absolutely nothing as usual and Aisha had even come over to help out. The tree ironically had been spray painted purple, before being brought inside, and all of the decoration and lights that were to go on the tree, were a dazzling silver color. _

Looking around the HQ in Steelport, nothing is the same. Sure, there's a tree, and decorations, along with the many Saints drinking their life away while dancing, but there's a missing sense of being a family here. As corny as it sounds, back in Stilwater, we looked after our own, and during Christmas we were all together, now though, it wasn't a family holiday anymore, but more of an excuse to party.

_Zara was sitting on the ground in front of Gat, who was sitting on the couch looking over her shoulder to watch Aisha open her present from him. Zara couldn't help but smirk at Johnny's expression, as he was very proud of himself for finding a perfect gift for his girlfriend. He even took the time to brag to everyone else in hearing range, much to their displeasure. The whole gang was there,… well the inner circle. Pierce, Shaundi and the Boss, sat at the bar sharing stories, along with drinks, as Zara, Aisha and Johnny occupied the couches in the middle of the room. _

"_Oh Johnny! It's beautiful!" Aisha smiled warmly as she carefully clasped the necklace on. Truth be told, it was very beautiful. Johnny merely shrugged while smirking. _

"_Anything for you babe." He decided to toss a wink in there for good measure. _

"_You better not have stolen this Jonathan." His smirk was wiped off of his face, as he rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Zara snorted with a laugh and poked his arm. _

"_Jonathan." _

"_Yeah, yeah, very funny, just shut up and open this." Her laugh stopped as a soft wrapped object smacked her across the face, and fell into her lap. _

"_Gee, Thanks Asshole." _

"_You're welcome, bitch." She rolled her eyes and began to unwrap the present. Zara didn't expect anything from Johnny, even though she had gotten him a new gold chain since his got ripped off a few weeks ago by some pissed off pedestrian, along with a laser sight for his K-8 Krukov, it just didn't seem like him to give gifts. _

"Zara? You alright love?" The boss had appeared behind me, disrupting my thought. Although we weren't exactly friendly with each other, we respected one another since the bank heist.

"Yep. Just thinking." He raised an eyebrow at me, before motioning to the party behind him.

"Not enjoying the festivities?" I just shrugged at his question, before taking off my backpack and placing it in my lap. The boss smirked, before leaning up against the wall.

"I can't believe you still have that thing..."

_ When all of the wrapping paper was torn off of the gift, a medium sized, black and purple cat backpack remained. The girl who held it chuckled, and placed it on her back. Johnny cracked a smile and put his feet up on the table. _

"_Now you can stop asking me to hold all of your shit." Zara continued to laugh as she turned towards the man on the couch. _

"_Thanks Gat, but don't think I don't know how you took my money if I asked you to hold it." She mocked glared at him, before grinning lopsidedly. _

"_I didn't take it… think of it as a service fee, because honestly, do I look like a fucking purse to you?" _

"_Well…" Johnny leaned forward and shot her a look. _

"_Don't even start." She tried to glare at him, but once again failed and was reduced to smiling. _

"_Oh god. What is that?" Zara turned to see the Boss staring at her newly acquired backpack. _

"_It's a backpack, smartass." He simply rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his drink. _

"_No shit. A real creepy fucking one at that." _

"_Oh really…? In that case, I'll wear it where ever I go." The boss smirked before turning to talk to Johnny, while Zara and Aisha went into the Kitchen to start dinner. _

"Of course I do… I told you I would never take it off…" He had casted a look my way, and I couldn't help but see the concern on his face.

"You miss him, don't you?" That stopped me for a second, and I couldn't keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Yes…? and you don't? We all do… I'm just… tired of losing my friends." If he was going to reply, I never knew, because I got up and walked outside to the helipad, and sat on the edge, looking down to the street.

_ The gang sat silently around the stripper pole in the middle of the purgatory, which they had decorated with white Christmas lights that lit up the now darkened room. Zara glanced around at the other adults that made up the room, before smirking, and opening her mouth to sing. _

"_The snow's coming down… I'm watchin' it fall!" All of the heads turned towards her, as she continued to sing. _

"_Lots of people around… Baby please come home." Aisha smiled at the girl, before joining her in singing the next line._

"_The church bells in town…They're ringing a song,… what a happy sound." Now everyone, even the boss and Gat, where singing along. _

"_Baby please come home!" _

"They're singing deck the halls,… but it's not like Christmas at all… I remember when you were here… and all the fun we had last year…"

A lone tear trailed down my cheek as my voice cracked on the last verse.

"Johnny, please come home…"

* * *

**Well Gee. I hope I didn't just ruin every ones merry spirit. I'm not quite sure if i like this story, I liked my idea, but I don't think I executed it properly. Oh well. **

**As for the disclaimers... I don't own Saints Row, or any characters, besides Zara. I also don't own the song Christmas (Baby, please come home.) **

**The specific version i was listening to was the U2 version, since... I freaking love that band. Anyway. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, or any other holiday you may celebrate. Well wishes to all. **

**-Zara. **


End file.
